narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yonkou Reunite: The Chains that Bind Fate
The Chains that Bind Them Riyan Uchiha woke up in the middle of a meadow. The last thing he remembered was Seireitou taking him away from the grave of the man he had just killed: Kurisu Taizen. Riyan closed his eyes, and sighed, "Why did I have to wake up...?" he wondered to himself. "I wouldn't move if I were you." demanded Seireitou, as a blue-haired girl was tending to Riyan's gashes. This girl had a strange aura, and also possessed what appeared to be a Mangekyou Sharingan. Riyan breathed heavy from fatigue, "I don't intend to..." he whispered weakly. "Why did you save me back there?" Seireitou smirked, "Because I have a proposition that you can't refuse. However... there's the matter of your injuries." He declared, as the girl's eyes glowed as Riyan's wounds began to severely close and heal little by little. Riyan chuckled, "You've got my attention." He glanced at the girl who was helping him. She was beautiful, that was for sure, "Her eyes are doing this...? What skill..." Shiori giggled slightly, "Are you curious? My eyes are indeed Sharingan, and they were born with an abilty for healing." She stated, Riyan's wounds closing up faster by the minute. Seireitou took a seat down on the grass, overlooking the two. "Riyan, tell me. Just how strong is your resolve?" He asked. Riyan smiled at Shiori, something rare for him to ever do, and then considered Seireitou's question, "Sei...I just killed a man that could've beaten me at any second. I lived alone for over five years of my life, training and preparing. My resolve is very strong." He laughed, "Not what I meant. What I mean by that is.. just how far are you willing to go? Don't you realize that Matt is gone? Will killing these people change anything?" He asked. "Not for him....no." he finally admitted, "For me it wouldn't either I guess. I just can't stand what they did..." he whispered, "I want him back so badly..." Seireitou sighed, "At any rate, that is not my plan. I actually encourage your plan to kill Danzo. My proposition is this: Ill help you in your quest, for I know that no Hidden Village can stand up to two Yonkou. However, in exchange, you will allow me to assimillate Danzo's power for myself. Do we have a deal?" He offered. Riyan nodded, "Very well." he responded, wincing in pain from his eyes. He smirked, "Then... there is also the matter of your eyes. I'm sure that, by now, you are close to blindness. Luckily for you, I may have a solution to it." He mused. Riyan's head snapped to the side, "What do you mean by that?" Seireitou grinned, "Let's just say a little birdie gave me the heads up on the name of a man who stole Matt's eyes just after his death. Apparently, Matt's sharingan awakened at the very last second before his death. I figure that if you could kill this man and take back Matt's eyes, you would be able to obtain the Eternal Mangekyou." He answered. Riyan's heart skipped a beat, and his body froze. His attention was still on , "...a man who stole Matt's eyes just after his death." His eyes narrowed, and he slowly got to his feet, "Very well, I'm with you one hundred percent now. Tell me, what is our fist plan of action?" he asked, stretching his sore limbs and thanking Shiori for her medical work as he did. He looked down, "Even the force of two Yonkou isn't enough to crush Konoha and kill Danzo. You will need a team of ninja who will assist." he explained. Riyan scratched his head, "Okay, yes. I know of a few. I've had contacts in other Hidden Villages for some time now. We'll go after them." he replied. "Lead the way." he stated, as he and Shiori were prepared to head out. Hikaru had already left after listening to their plans, but decided not to go against it. The Path... Riyan put on his black haori, and activated his Sharingan, "Our first stop is surprisingly, Kumogakure." he told them, before leaping off into the trees in the direction of the Land of Lightning. "Didn't see that coming." he mocked, as he and Shiori followed Riyan. "Tell me. Are we gonna sneak in? Or go in, guns ablazin'?" he asked. "As much as my contact in Iwagakure would like me to go in with the latter, it must be the former." he joked, "This man has ties with the Yotsuki clan, so we must be cautious." he replied. "Spleeeendid... another rapper." he stated, as he halted. "Riyan... mind telling me something. That Inari technique... where did that come from?" Riyan looked back as he continued moving, "It's an original technique, that originated in my eyes the day that Mataiden died in my arms. It's difficult to control so I try not to use it often." he explained. "Of course... I could have told that much from his Sharingan's chakra output..." he pondered, as he walked ahead of Riyan. "Do you even know how we plan to meet with this dude?" "He runs a local tavern on the edge of the village. Getting in the village will be the problem, but he stands out in a crowd, so it will be easy to find him." he responded. Seireitou scoffed, "Who do you think you are talking to?" he retorted, as he grabbed Riyan's shoulder and Shiori's hand. "You might feel a slight tingling." he stated at the three began to shift and spin as if they were being sucked by a black hole. Within the same moment, they appeared in an dark alley with the sounds of villagers and their affairs outside. Riyan scratched his face, "Wow, that does make you tingle." he commented. He looked into the skies to the wretched village, "The air is fowl here." he said. "Alright well... I did my end, now you lead us to this dude's pub." he suggested. Riyan nodded and walked out of the alley way and deactivated his Sharingan, "Try not to make yourselves obvious." he shot at them and then entered the crowds. "You're telling a long silver haired man with his big breasted partner to not stand out... What kinda drug you on, boy..." he joked in his mind, as he entered the crowd with Riyan and Shiori. In the shadows, a man was watching them from beind. "So, Seireitou. How are Riyan's injuries doing ?" Without turning, Seireitou muttered, "Considering I knew you were still alive... I figured you would follow us. Besides, if you were truly dead, I would have assimilated you then and there when Riyan beat you." Kurisu smirked, "You are the legendary Seireitou. I would not have put it past you. I used my space-time Ninjutsu to swap bodies with another shinobi. So somwhere, there is a guy wishing he was dead." Kurisu replied. Seireitou smirked as well, "I see. Mind telling me your purpose in being here?" Kurisu took of the large, black cloak he was wearing, and replied. "Riyan Uchiha is a comrade to me now. I will assist him to the best of my ability. After all, I am a mere worm compared to you four of the Yonkou." Kurisu said, as he was throwing the cloak aside. Riyan didn't notice what was going on behind him, his mind was very fogged, and whirling dozens of thoughts around at once. "Why doesn't this ever just stop when I need to think clearly..." was one of them. Admist the crowd was a table that was being surrounded by a crowd of villagers. In the middle of the circle, was a large man with bulging biceps having an arm wrestle with another man. The large man smashed the other man's arm through the table, as the annoucer shouted, "Come one, come all! Win thirty thousand ryo if you are able to win!" he shouted. Seireitou smirked, "Riyan, how about we take a little detour." he suggested, approaching the crowd. This snapped Riyan out of his daze, "Hmm? What? Oh, whatever you say, Sei." he smirked when he saw what his friend was planning. Black Steel Kurisu was talking to a nearby person. "So tell me, what is of this new Raikage ?" But before the man could answer, Kurisu had to leave and follow the group. "And I was about to find out." '' Seireitou walked up to the challenge, "I'm up for it." he answered. The large man roared with laugher as he sat down, "Then let's go, little man!" he declared. Seireitou sat down, and grasped the man's much large hand. "Reeeeady! AND..... go!" the announcer yelled, as Seireitou flicked his wrist and sent the large man flying into the building to the right of them. This event left everyone with shocked expressions, both comic and serious. Riyan approached a nearby shop owner with a broom and handed it to him, "I'm not cleaning that up." he told the man jokingly and moved on, waiting for his friends at the edge of the crowd. Seireitou walked towards Riyan, grinning with a bag of 30,000 ryo in his hands, "Now then, back to finding yer contact." he stated. Riyan smirked, "''Some people never change..." he thought, turning back to the road. "The tavern is about a mile from here. Lets pick up the pace." With that, Seireitou ran at top speed, "Race ya there!" he yelled out; Shiori following close behind. Riyan sped off, not really putting his heart into the race as he was again lost in thought, but he did chase after Seireitou with good speed. Upon minutes of playful racing, the trio arrived in front of a pub. "Is this it?" Sei asked. Riyan nodded, "This is." he replied activating his Sharingan once more, "Keep your guard up, this is a bad area of the village." he told them as he entered the tavern. As the group walked in, many angry faces looked up at them, muttering their own opinions. Seireirou heard his name several times. "So which one is it?" Kurisu slowly walked in behind the group, not being one to race or start a fuss, he commented. "So this is where we ran to. Nice place." Riyan still hadn't noticed Kurisu's arrival, as he was already speaking with the bartender. A man walked out of the backroom, wearing a long yellow robe, "Riyan-taicho...what brings you back to the village." the man asked. Riyan used his Sharingan and genjutsu to show the man what had happened recently. "Ah, I see...Well then, I wouldn't mind helping if that's the need." he said, putting on a straw hat. Riyan nodded and grinned, "Thank you, Kuro Tsū." he said, both men rejoining the group. Seireitou approached the two men, "So, who'd think that Kuro-san would be the target." he chuckled, as he then turned to Riyan. "So then, what's next?" Kuro Tsū tossed Riyan his own yellow robe, which he in turn threw over himself and wrapped it tightly, "A woman in Iwagakure. She is a well known criminal there, but she helped me out during my exile." he replied. Seireitou sighed, "Alright, grab on... Though this is eating away at meh chakra." he mumbled, gesturing the group to assemble for teleportation. Kuro Tsū and Riyan assembled and gave Sei the go ahead. "Let's get this moving." he told Sei. Terrorist hidden amoung the Stones With a similar twisting motion as earlier in the day, the group began to shift through a wormhole-like portal as they reemerged in a more mountainous region. "Here we are, good ol' Ninja Iraq." Riyan dusted himself off, "Ya know, a few people might take that offensively." he joked. Kuro Tsū walked to the edge of the cliff, "We're not really after her, are we?" he asked. Riyan chuckled, "I admit, she isn't the most obvious choice for our platoon, but she's the best for the job." he replied. Both men leaped into the village below, landing on a nearby skyscraper. Seireitou considered meerly waiting, and decided to send Shiori after the two. Shiori joined with the two, "Kawahiru-kun suggests I accompany you all." she mused. "Fine with me." Riyan replied, as the wind blew through his robe. Soon gun shots were heard, "Found her." Riyan whispered and both he and Kuro Tsū leaped into the streets and chased the noise. At the end of the road, there was a woman in her late thirties holding down a few Anbu black ops. When she saw them approach, she took out her cigarette, "Riyan-kozo? That you?" she said in a slang wording. Riyan bowed, "Good to see you again baasan." he replied. She got up from her spot, "I told ya never to call me baasan! I'm thirty-eight years old, not seventy-seven, hell!" she roared in a drunken stupor. Riyan chuckled, "Listen, Shiroke-chan. We really need your help. I'm finally going after Danzo, like I told you all those years ago." he explained. "Well, hell, why didn't you say that from the start?! I've been wanting to pump that fool's gut full of lead since he was first put in the Bingo Book." she replied following them back to Seireitou's location. Seireitou was deadpan, "And this old lady is...?" he asked, with a comic look to his facial expression. Shiroke gave Riyan a rather comical look, "I know he didn't just call me old." she roared pulling out one of her shageki guns, loading it. "You better tell him Riyan-kozo, he don't know me. I will set it off right now." she threatened. Riyan looked to Seireitou with a sweat bead forming, "This is Shiroke-chan." he replied with an embarrassed smile. Seireitou's eyes narrowed, "Shiroke-''chan''? Doncha mean Shiroke-baachan?" he stated. Shiroke walked up to Seireitou and slapped him across the forehead, "Who the hell you talking to? I don't like you, say something else smart to me!" she spat. Riyan grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her back, "Hehehe, Shiroke-chan, please, you're making a scene!" he pleaded. "Who the hell you talking to?! I'm a grown ass woman! I'm six-foot, five and two hundred pounds, what's he gonna do?" she retorted, but hastily relented. With a sudden movement, fear was instilled within each person of the group, as Seireitou tapped Shiroke's forehead. "Listen to me, woman. I have seen things and experienced fear beyond even your nightmares. I do not know you? May that may be correct, you have no idea who I am. So, shut your mouth mortal." he stated, with great force in his voice, mixing both Kyuubi and his voice as one. He turned to Riyan, "Our next location involves the man who took Matt's eyes." he stated. Even though Kuro Tsū was now restraining her, she said it, "Look, I'm gonna give you the benefit of the doubt, no shut the hell up, and go on back to where you came from. Go on, go on ma'm." she retorted, not in the least bit fearful of the man. Riyan ignored her, "Alright Sei, lead me to this man." he replied, narrowing his eyes. Seireitou peered his head over to Kuro Tsu and Shiroke, "I warn you all. The place we are to venture is unlike no ordinary place." he warned, as his space-time ninjutsu activated once more. "Some of you might not return." Riyan activated his Mangekyo as he was sucked into the vortex, "You two stay close." he told his platoon. Seireitou and Shiori also jumped in as the five were brought forth to a swamp-like area. "Keep close, kids." he mused as he walked ontop of the swamp water. "Riyan, activate Susanoo." he suggested. The Swamps Riyan's Susanoo manifest as just the ribcage around himself and his platoon. To all three of Riyan's group, Seireitou and Shiori were surrounded by another Susanoo. This one appeared as more heavenly, unlike Riyan's more demonic looking on. Riyan first assumed Shiori summoned this, but his sharingan told him different. Seireitou's chakra was the center of the Susanoo. He looked down at the swamp water, and formed several handsigns. He drew his blade as a large demonic specter slowly raised above the water. Riyan closed his right eye, "I've gotta have this as a defensive technique until I can find Mataiden's eyes. Don't worry nii-san...I will get your eyes back." he thought to himself. Seireitou jumped at the demon, slicing it from it's forehead. He placed a summoning jutsu upon his blade just as he cut the spector. Suddenly, as the being began to split apart, a large swirling mass of chakra began to form. "Keep Susanoo on till he get across to the other side. Keep together, let's go!" he ordered, jumping inside with Shiori just as the portal began to slowly close. Riyan and crew jumped into the portal just before it shut, following Seireitou and Shiori to wherever they were leading them. They all landed in a place filled with despair, a place with a black cracked sky with a red moon. Seireitou looked around, his breath was visible. Riyan kept his right eye shut, and his left one focused. "Sei, is this guy close?" he asked as his group approached Seireitou and Shiori. Category:Roleplays